rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Perseus
Perseus is a role-play character played by the runescape player, Perseus Pyro. He believes he is a vampyre, who lives on the west side of the Salve and is also a master at Water magic. He was the head of water magic at The Arcane College and was once best friends with Louis Pyron, the ex head of fire magic. Appearance Perseus is fairly tall and slim, although quite strong. He had medium length blood red hair, dark blue eyes the colour of a dark and stormy sea almost with a hint of green and when he smiles it's almost as if he's planning something. He wore dark blue robes and carried with him a wand and Florkain's tome which was given to him when the order fell. He also has a staff which he keeps in a small alternative dimension where he stores multiple things. History Early days Perseus believes he was born and raised in Darkmeyer and although he never felt "accepted" by the other vampyres, he got by. The only vampyre he actually liked was Vanescula, who taught him how to survive without human blood. Memory loss The first thing he remembered was being woken up in Ardougne by a vampyre called Vlad who told him that he was found floating in the river and that he was powerful. He doesn't know why he was found in the river and didn't know anything about who he was, but he was determined to find out. Water magic After 23 years of searching for answers he found the Wizards Tower and a group based there called the Order of Wizards. He decided then to learn the art of water magic to see if he could learn anything about the river and how he wound up in it. He was taught by Archmage, Jane Rovin and with help from new friends in the Order, progressed very rapidly. Betraying a friend In the Order his best friend was Louis, a competitive fire mage who always wanted to train with someone. Although they were great friends, Perseus went behind his friends back and started meeting up with Louis' girlfriend secretly at Ardougne Zoo. After a few times Perseus told Sarah they couldn't keep doing this as it wasn't fair to Louis, they stayed friends for a while but gradually fell apart when Louis and Sarah got married and had a child. Becoming a Master After many lessons from Jane, hours spent reading books in the library and countless sparing matches with Louis he was called down into the basement of the Tower and found an audience of other mages with Samarodion, the Grandmaster at the time and Louis at the front of them. He was called to the front and stood along side his friend before Samarodion. Samarodion held the Sword of Zokrum, an ancient artifact of the Order and held it aloft in the air. Suddenly, lightning shot out of it's tip around the room, both Perseus and Louis thought they were about to be killed for some reason. The lightning hit them both, but they were still stood. Samarodion told the two of them that they had earned the right to be called masters and the lightning is to sharpen their mind and open them to new spells. New spells After becoming a master, Perseus was taught steam and ice magic by Jane, it was slow going at first but after practicing and meditating at the water alter he managed to become quite powerful at these spells too. After learning these spells, Samarodion sent Peseus to the wilderness to obtain a Saradomin staff so he could learn Saradomin strike. After fighting his way to the mage arena and defeating countless demons, he found the staff and returned to the Tower to learn his new spell. The Nourom After learning these new spells he noticed he hadn't found out anything from his past. So he decided to join the Nourom, a coven of vampyres not far from the Wizard's Tower. Here he wanted to learn other forms of combat and more about vampyres, after a couple of days he learned he wasn't any good at fighting hand to hand or with any other melee weapons, so left to return to the Order to be with his friends, although he stayed in contact with his new "family". The return When he returned to the Order he met Theolla and Pixie, two new water mages that had joined while he was with the Nourom Coven. At this point Jane had become too busy studying to teach these new students so the task fell to Perseus. He taught Theolla for a while but she mysteriously disappeared, he also taught Pixie Arven for a long time until she became a teacher and the Order then moved to Yanille to which Perseus followed and once again had a relationship with Sarah where the two had a child. Perseus was not told about this child and then left the Order, returning back towards the tower. Sarah then abandoned the child and neglacted to tell Perseus that he was a father. The Arcane College A long 17 years later Perseus returned and found the Order had fell, although he wanted for the Order to in some way to live on, so he created the Arcane College. This was a College for Wizards of all ages to learn the magic that the Order once taught. The College was ran by four mages, each one a master of their element. Perseus appointed himself head of water and asked Louis, his once dear friend to help him run this College with him as the head of fire. Shortly after forming this College old members from the Order started to join, including Theolla who had joined a monastery to worship Saradomin. He taught the old and new students at the College and tried to start a new Council of Mages. Although the Order is dead, it was said to live on through our teachings. New management After receiving a letter from Magus about a possible attack on the Tower, he decided to meet with him in secret where, after a long meeting they decided that Percy would fake his death in a duel for the tower, this way no innocent people would be harmed, the Tower would switch hands and Percy could start again as someone else as he'd wanted to do for a while having made no progress learning about his past, he wanted to start anew. After the duel he went into hiding for a few weeks before returning to the Tower, posing as an earth mage called Luke to start again on his path of learning. Trivia *Perseus prefered to be called Percy. *Perseus believes he's 580 years old and looks to be in his early 20's. *Perseus doesn't like fighting pointlessly. *Perseus has gained some slight knowledge about what he thought happened before the river but nothing before he was "turned". *Perseus moved to Yanille with the Order and had a child with Sarah, this was said to be voided by Sarah but was then un-voided, meaning the child may still be alive and 17 years old. *The child was called Peter and unlike Percy and Sarah, was human. *Percy's 17 year absence was blamed on him being kidnapped and tortured by someone wanting to know information about Louis; this was meant to lead onto a storyline but never did. *Louis is the only person Perseus truly respects and trusts. *Magus is the only person who knows Percy is still alive and faked his death. *Percy is now going by the name Luke. Category:Vampyre Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Deceased